De ninjas locos ah ¿Amantes?
by YukitzaCiel
Summary: Y.Y PASEN Y LEAN... QUE AUNQUE ESCRIBO, BIEN FEO. NO SE QUEDARAN CIEGOS... PD: ¡AGUANTE! NEJI/KIBA Y NARU/SASU
1. La Señal

Esto contendrá relación (chicoxchico) Al menos que alguno de mis protagonistas me halla engañado y no sea hombre si no "mujer" ¬¬# mas les vale que no.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. (brincos diera).

* * *

**"Libre para Elegir"**

Se encontraba apoyado en un viejo árbol de roble, contemplando la intensa lluvia de aquella noche tormentosa. ― "_**Tan bella… como peligrosa." **_―farfullo el Inuzuca. Viendo hacia un espacio inexistente de estrellas esplendorosas. observando las centellas, acompañadas de los rayos que atravesaban majestuosos los senderos de Konohan y sus alrededores.

Sus ojos negros, con pupilas verticales como hendidura, se escondieron tras sus parparos. Suspiro, y bajo la vista asía aquel rollo de papiro antiguo. Cuidando de no mojarlo, fallando enormemente con sus ropas.

Las noches de verano como esas, con solo salir a caminar, solían calmarlo. "Hoy" nada lo lograría. sus pronunciados dientes caninos se apretaron con brusquedad, las uñas trasformadas en garras; Qué, de no ser conciente o cuidadoso como lo estaba siendo. Podría seguramente, romperlo con facilidad.

Aun, con los fantasmas de la duda en su mente.

Emprendió su camino hasta una colina cercana a la Mansión Hyūga. Mientras, los pequeños rayos. Sin llegar a tocarle. Parecían, hacerle compañía en un extraño baile. ― _Tal párese… _―pensó y luego completo en un murmullo_._ ― qué …divierto a los Dioses. ― Una sonrisa sarcástica, se deslizo por sus finos labios.

Irónico.

"¡No estoy loco!" les había dicho… más bien; "gritado" unas mil veces a sus compañeros de equipo y amigos. Pero últimamente dudaba de su propia cordura. "Quizás" sus dudas radicaban en lo que se hallaba haciendo. Nadie. En su sano juicio, se acercaría mas de la cuenta a aquel sector ¡prohibido! ; Para todo el que no fuera del Clan Hyūga.

Aunque, siendo sincero. Ser atrapado rompiendo las reglas, era lo que menos le importaba al Inuzuca de dieciocho años.

Ah... ciento sesentiocho metros de distancia y, es que era un experto. Se escondió entre las sombras de los árboles, al notar un guardia en las puertas de aquel terreno sagrado. No lo pensó mucho, con un simple movimiento de manos. Tanteo, dentro de su campera celeste. llevaba debajo de está, su chaqueta de cuero color negro, con cremalleras sobre el pecho y las mangas, junto con los pantalones negros y sandalias agarradas con cremalleras para asegurarse que no se le saldrían estando en misión. Dentro de su campera no solo estaba su chaqueta. increíblemente; Se hallaba escondido un pequeño perro blanco, justo sobre su pecho. le llamo "Akamaru" en un suave tinte de voz.

El pequeño, entendió perfectamente lo que esté quería. Como, fiel amigo que era. Salto, silencioso al suelo y, espero la orden de su amo "Kiba" él cual vigilaba cuidadosamente, los movimientos de aquel guardia y buscaba sospechosamente a algún otro compañero escondido por ahí.

Una vez seguro, qué no había nadie mas. El Inuzuca, con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza le ordeno proseguir al pequeño pero sagas cachorro.

El guardia: Un hombre alto de mediana edad: Calvo, con ojos marrones, y faltante de algunos dientes . Claramente amarillentos, escondidos detrás de unos labios llenos de cicatrices y una barba blanca prominente. Era un guardia qué extrañamente bestia; Un uniforme azul, que se asemejaba al de un Ninja. Pero distaba mucho de ser uno.

"¿ Eso… era Seguridad?" ― Insignificante. ― farfullo. ― Como, se nota qué es el cementerio es el de la rama secundaria. ― soltó con un cierto deje de molestia. Sonrío, con pesar. ― "hipócrita." ― Casi, escupió las palabras. recordando el rostro de un Hyuga en especial. "Hiashi Hyūga.".

― "El muy bastardo" ―recordó.

* * *

_°°°° N&K °°°°_

Se había aprovechado de la debilidad de la pobre muchacha, qué se hallaba enferma, por una extraña peste desde que volvió de la Gran Guerra. Razón por la que ni Hanabi, Shino o mucho menos Naruto. Habían, tenido el valor de decirle a la joven Hyuga lo que su padre hacia a sus espaldas.

Manteniendo la boca cerrada. Impotentes. Al no poder desenmascarar libremente al hombre, preocupados más por la reacción de su querida Hinata. Cayendo, en las manos de su enemigo en común.

Hiashi, siendo un hombre frívolo que se dejaba llevar por reglas entupidas de un clan guiado por Ansíanos prepotentes. Mando, Cínicamente a enterrar el cuerpo de su sobrino. Con los de la rama secundaria, como siempre lo habia tratado solo "un vil sirviente".

Hinata, sin duda alguna. le mataría, por mas que fuera su padre lo mandaría al otro mundo, "sí… es qué había lugar en el mundo para alguien con un alma tan negra como la suya". Seguramente le haría compañía al maldito de Orochimaru y sus secuaces. Mandarlo al diablo estaría mas qué bien .Pero, por consecuencia, esa reacción departe de la joven y delicada HyUga pondría en riesgo su salud. Una, exaltación nerviosa como esa era realmente peligrosa.

Y nadie tomaría el riesgo de hacerle ése daño.

A pesar de qué el equipo siete compuesto por; Sai, Sakura e incluso el gran futuro Hokage .Naruto. Encontraron en un viaje; la cura para el mal que padecía la Hyuga, está seguía igual o incluso peor. Desde la muerte de su "Neji-niisan" como solía decirle y, claro también estaba el estupido rechazo de Naruto. Quien se sentía muy culpable al verla así.

Según Tsunade; la razón por la que el remedio no hacia ningún efecto era la depresión que la Hyuga cargaba dolorosamente en su débil corazón. Naruto, intento acercarse a la joven y asta le ofreció salir y conocerse mejor, pero Hinata ni siquiera se digno a mirarle mientras el joven le hablaba a un lado de su cama.

"Hiashi HyUga"

El muy hipócrita le había dicho a su hija mayor, que los restos de su querido "Nissan" fueron cremados y lanzados al mar. Como, él lo había deseado. ― (SEE ¡COMO NO…!) ― pensó el Inuzuca. ― y su sueño era montar en pony y ponerse a bailar con un Tutu, mientras los bichos de Shino le babeaban el cuerpo.― Un escalofrío le recorrió tanto la piel como los huesos.

Y… pensar, qué Neji .ingenuamente. había creído en las palabras de aquel hombre. Y había arriesgado "su vida" . Hasta el final. Protegiendo, no solo a Hinata si no tambien a su clan.

Las únicas que valían la pena eran su amiga y la pequeña hermana de ésta. Los demás qué conocía de aquel Clan; Eran todos unos bastardos insensibles.

Si no fuera por Tenten y, su discusión con aquel hombre en la puerta de la mansión de esté, al reclamarle saber donde estaba realmente él cuerpo de su compañero. nadie ¡jamás! Lo sabría. Hiashi se había negado alegando que él cuerpo de su sobrino eran solo cenizas inútiles. Pero como quien dice; El que comete el crimen vuelve nuevamente a el lugar donde lo cometió. Y Este sujeto no era la excepción de la regla.

Por azares de la vida… "Él…KIBA INUZUCA" tras seguirlo aquel día, había descubierto la verdad. Bueno, quizás también por meter la nariz donde no le llamaban.

* * *

_°°°° N&K °°°°_

El guardia se puso recto; Observo, un pequeño punto blanco moverse en la oscuridad, acercándose entre los árboles, por medio de un _**sic SAC **_que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Lo que fuera que veía acercándose rápidamente, Parecía peligroso. Justo. Cuando pensó que lo tendría de frente a frente y, podría identificarle. Aquel pequeño Bulto blanco.

Desapareció.

Mas tranquilo, volvió a retomar su guardia, dejo de estar alerta después de cinco minutos , pensando que había sido una ilusión por la falta de descanso y la lluvia. Se recostó en la pared, con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, escucho un aullido qué le calo los huesos y, salto sobre sus pies tomando entre sus manos los Shurikens qué llevaba en el bolsillo izquierdo.

Empezó, a seguir con sus pupilas, aquélla silueta que nuevamente aparecía ante el, como si fuera una pelota blanca. qué no lograba apreciar con exactitud. llamo más de una vez, pidiendo que se presente ante el. Afirmando que sea lo que sea, no le tenia miedo. Sus piernas totalmente temblorosas no le dejaban mentir.

Kiba tubo que taparse los labios para no reírse a carcajadas de aquel estúpido sujeto. Con la gran agilidad y destreza que lo caracterizaban salto el muro y se escabullo junto con las sombras de aquel panteón. Mientras "Akamaru" hacia lo suyo, distrayendo al guardia que juraba. Nunca mas volvería a tomar alcohol en lo que le restaba de vida.

Una vez dentro, entre salto y salto se acerco a la tumba indicada, justo debajo de un gran árbol de Sakura. totalmente Pelado, sin rastros de alguna flor floreciendo, a pesar de estar en época. Sorprendido. Abrió los ojos, al sentir también el aroma de alguien demasiado cerca entremezclado con la lluvia y el barro. está persona estaba junto a la tumba que el buscaba.

Esperando no ser atrapado; se puso de cuclillas detrás de una cruz lo suficiente mente grande, como para cubrirle.

Era Hiashi, lo vio caer de rodillas sobre el pasto. Entonces se dio cuenta, que no estaba enfrente de la tumba de su sobrino, si no mas bien en la mas próxima a él. La de su hermano Hizashi, padre de Neji.

― ¡Perdóname hermano! ― sollozo. ― ¡perdóname! Soy un cobarde, una bazofia. No merezco estar en un lugar, que siempre te perteneció solo a ti. ¡Tú siempre fuiste mejor qué Yo!, Nuestro padre creyó que tu no tenias lo que necesitabas. Nos ombligo a cambiar de lugares, diciendo qué tu no tendrías el valor, ni el orgullo de mandar sobre tu clan. ― Kiba tanto sorprendido como horrorizado, abrió grande los ojos. ― Aceptaste, morir por que querías estar con ella. ― Apenas noto una sonrisa llena de dolor debajo de aquel manto de pelo largo revuelto bajo la lluvia. ― Cuanto la amaste, quien mas que yo lo sabe, ¡Tú! Solo tú hubieras podido confrontarlos, como lo hiciste con los que secuestraron a tu pequeña hija. Aquel día diste tu vida, por ella… yo en cambio deje morir a lo único que tenia sin decirle cuanto lo quería. ¡Neji! ― Grito, desgarradoramente ― Neji… Si, tan solo tuviéramos otra oportunidad… No, no una para mi… no la merezco. Pero, tu… tú sí… ― con la voz temblorosa. ― sí la merecías. Desearía, que con solo desearle a los cielos que vuelvas, estos te trajeran en un manto de estrellas. Para que probaras el sabor de la verdadera felicidad… ― Se levanto y se puso frente a la tumba de joven Hyuga. Llena de rosas blancas, Acariciando la cruz como si fuera su rostro. Kiba, no sabia si lamentarse por aquel ser, o despreciarlo por el dolor que los actos de ambos gemelos, habían ocasionado, pensando solo en un jodido Clan. ― ¡Mi niño! ― Sollozo una vez mas mientras se lanzaba sobre el tumulto se tierra. ― ¡perdóname! Lo unico que anhelaba… era, qué no cargaras con el peso de la familia… pero fue inútil. te hice mucho mas daño. intentando acerté mas fuerte para pelear contra el mundo.― se levanto tambaleando mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia.― y, así te perdí, tú fuiste el que mas la sufrió sintiéndote menos que el resto, siendo que valías mas que cualquiera.― sin levantar la mirada, se giro lentamente dando la espalda.― Perdóname… ― fue su ultima palabra antes de irse al fin.

Recostado aun en la cruz, espero una hora hasta ver completamente despejada su meta.

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos hasta ponerse frente aquella cruz con el nombre "Neji Hyuga" ― Valla, quien lo iba a decir… ― arrugo el ceño y apretó su quijada con la mano izquierda que sacaba de su bolsillo. ― El hombre del que deseabas vengarte en un principio, era tu padre y al que deseabas vengar era tu tío, y no tu padre… Ya… n-no estoy seguro de si vale la pena esto que are. Creo, que estoy haciendo lo mismo que ellos y, no estoy pensando realmente en ti. ― se agacho al suelo y sin pensarlo, recordó lo que el viejo había dicho.

_**[Neji… Si, tan solo tuviéramos otra oportunidad… No, no una para mi… no la merezco. Pero, tu… tú sí… **_― con la voz temblorosa. ―_** sí la merecías. Desearía, que con solo desearle a los cielos que vuelvas, estos te trajeran en un manto de estrellas. Para que probaras el sabor de la verdadera felicidad… ] **_soltó. ― Deseaba. Realmente; una oportunidad "Neji Hyuga" . ― chasqueo la lengua sintiéndose algo tonto. ― ¿Quieres vivir? ¡Demonios! Si es así, Tan solo dame una señal. ― un estruendo sacudió sus sentidos. Un rayo se había estrellado, cinco pasos delante de el, empujándole hacia atrás. Impactado justó en la tumba de Neji, partiendo la cruz blanca que le adornaba en dos.

― Te pedí una señal no que dejes frito ― farfullo, enfadado empezando a dar pisotones sobre aquella tumba, como un niño pequeño. ― Casi, me vuelves polvo. ¡Idiota!

Se calmo y mas tranquilo, saco sus garras y poniéndose en cuatro, de cola pa. rriba empezó a excavar a gran velocidad, como un perro. En segundos. había logrado tocar el ataúd. Felizmente satisfecho, abrió de un golpe la tapa. Y la lanzo hacia un costado.

Impresionada. Era la cara del Inuzuca. Se agacho para mirar de mas cerca el Cuerpo inerte y sin vida del primo de su compañera. "Pálido" Esa era la palabra, tan blanco como los ojos de su clan. Neji carecía de color. Pero... no era lo único que destacaba de el. Por que su cuerpo estaba intacto y ningún bicho se había asomado cerca de esté. ¿Cuanto hacia de su muerte?. Casi cuatro meses. Podría, decirse que si. Aunque no lo había pensado mucho, inconscientemente, sabia que un cuerpo enterrado por tanto tiempo debería estar mas que descompuesto. lo cual no era el caso. Lo tomo con cuidado y lo deposito fuera de aquella tumba. Si quería hacer las cosas bien debía volver a poner la tapa en su lugar y volver a cubrir aquel pozo ahora sin huésped.

Tan solo habían pasado. quince minutos. Cuando, tomo nuevamente el cuerpo del Hyuga en sus brazos, notando lo delgado y frágil que lucia. suspiro, no era la primera vez que tenia un cadáver tan cerca, pero era una sensación extraña y nueva ver al joven en ese estado, como si estuviera dormido. ― "vayámonos, feo durmiente." ― Aunque, muy dentro seria un estúpido si no admitía qué el joven en sus brazos era muy lindo... (pero decirlo en vos alta seria ¿Tan gay, verdad?)

Ahora, solo tenia que completar su misión. Regresar; al joven HyUga su vida. Y devolverle la paz a todos sus seres queridos. En especial regresarle las ganas de vivir a su compañera y gran amiga Hinata Hyuga.

― Espero que Hana no este muy molesta por hacerla esperar tanto… ― murmuro. Mientras saltaba el muro sabiendo por su fiel amigo que el guardia estaba dormido desde hace rato. Corrió, esperando que la luna aun estuviera un tiempo mas, el suficiente para lograr el jutsu heredado por su clan, que regresaría el alma de ese HyUga engreido.

Solo quedaba confiar en las nuevas habilidades adquiridas por su clan. Y no fallar, y terminar como Orochimaru desterrado por su pueblo. Al usar artes prohibidas.

* * *

¡Bueno!. ¿Que les parece? Valdrá la pena un Review. ¿Qué OPINAN DE ESTA LOCA IDEA? Kiba-Neji:D Neji Kiba. Y artes oscuras u.u lo que le espera si tiene que enfrentar a la loca de Tsunade. El titulo no me convence mucho pero... ustedes dirán.


	2. ¿que haría Naruto?

Los personajes no me pertenecen... BLA... BLA... RELACIÓN CHICOXCHICO... BLA BLA... Y.Y AL MENOS ALGUIEN TIENE UNA RELACIÓN :S BUAAAAAAAA!

**_¿QUE HARÍA NARUTO?_**

Kiba, tan audaz como siempre

Saltaba de rama en rama; Sin dejar de sostener entre sus brazos a su "Feo durmiente" qué no estaría nada contento con su nuevo apodo ― Es increíble que tenga que cargarte como a una "princesita". ― la ironía lo mataba y lo re-mataba ― Estás me las pagaras cuado respires de nueva cuenta ― sentencio el menor ― Eso, ni lo dudes.

Siguió su camino sin parecerle extraño hablar con un cadáver. Después de todo, existía mucha gente que hablaba con sus conocidos ya difuntos.

Por fin había terminado la parte lluviosa de la noche y, sin duda alguna todo seria mas fácil. Al llegar al lugar indicado, sus ojos se toparon con una bolsa de tela color café apoyada justo en el viejo árbol de roble qué horas atrás usaba para reflexionar. Sonrío, "Su oneesan había llegado"

Camino. Sigiloso, sobre la hierva mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro.

Se mantuvo a quince pasos de aquel hermoso claro.

Una vez que contemplo la luna brillando en su esplendor, sonrío encantado. Agito, su cabeza bruscamente decidido a Salir de los viejos recuerdos. No había tiempo para ponerse a recordar. Se agacho lentamente mientras apoyaba su peso en una de sus rodillas.

Kiba, nunca se considero una persona de actos cuidadosos. Aun así, esa noche surgió un cambio minúsculo en el actuar regular del "salvaje" Inuzuka.

Una vez, en el suelo.

Quizás, sin proponérselo… Aquellas, sucias y astilladas manos… soltaron, con mucha sutileza… un poco el agarre que tenia sobre el frágil cuerpo que se hallaba en sus brazos y de forma suave lo deposito sobre el suelo. Siempre cuidando de no lastimarlo.

― Así… pareces tan indefenso, HyUga. Sacudió sus manos sucias en su ropa.

― Lamento, ensuciarte el traje ― Deslizo una pequeña risa, como un susurro en el viento ― Lindo… kimono, pareces un novio… todo de blanco… ― susurro nuevamente.

Miro la luna un segundo mas y voltio devuelta el rostro hasta su compañero en aquella noche solitario. Analizándolo, Noto unos cuantos cabellos qué traviesamente, con el rugir del viento se habían volado sobre su rostro. frunció el ceño. Sutil, paso dos de sus dedos quitando aquellos atrevidos mechones de un tono castañu oscuro y los movió delicadamente. Para, así… contemplar, una vez más ésa inquietante calma que le infundía. ― Perfecto. ― suspiro. ― Deberías estar orgulloso… ¡va! Que digo, tu naciste con el orgullo por los aires. ― Recordó esa vez qué lo vio en las pruebas chunin. ― Estabas todo prepotente y creído. Hem...

Kiba, no tenia idea de cuanto llevaba mirándolo, mientras recordaba pequeños sucesos de su niñez. De la de ambos. ― Debo admitir que a pesar de ser bastante orgulloso… Diste el todo por el todo para proteger a Hinata… Tú… cambiaste mucho, todos lo hicimos, una vez te escuche .Preguntarte. ¿Qué haría, Naruto? ― Rió. ― Yo me pregunto lo mismo ― miro al cielo. ― Pero… sabes… me pregunto, ¿Qué haría Neji Hyuga, si tuviera la oportunidad de revivir a Naruto Uzumaki.? Por la salud de su prima… ¿Lo harías? ― _"Estupida pregunta; verdad" _. claro, que lo arias… ― bajo la vista ― ¿Y, por mi? ― Empezó a reír como si de un gran chiste se tratara. ― Olvídalo, eso si fue una completa estupidez.

Toco su hombro y deslizo su mano hasta la mejilla del HyUga. ― De seguro, Ni Siquiera flores me traerías al entierro. ― Ni se percato qué sus ojos estaban totalmente hipnotizados, por la manera en que la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre aquella pálida piel. ― Pero no te culpo, aquí entre nos… yo tampoco te eh llevado flores.

― Estando así recuerdo la vez que me confundiste con mi perro, la ultima misión… juntos.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, está vez no por lo que sus ojos veían… Sí no por lo qué sentía… "una inquietante opresión en su pecho".

― _¿Qué estoy haciendo? _― se pregunto en sus pensamientos.

Estuvo apunto de quitar la banda que ocultaba aquella horrible marca que lo señalaba como un ser de rama secundaria. Como un simple sirviente. Le asqueaba, la forma que el clan Hyuga se manejaba. Aun con la mano en la mejilla del mayor. ― pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ― repitió en voz baja. No podía entender, por que le dolía ver a aquel chico en ese estado…

Muerto.

Ellos nunca habían sido grandes amigos… apenas y sondeaban el compañerismo o como diría el joven HyUga "simples conocidos" y, era por ; Hinata y Naruto o quizás también; la primer competencia chunin que tuvieron. Todo aquello los había acercado. De no ser por aquellas redes tejidas del destino. Quizás, nunca se hubieran. Siquiera. _"Saludado"_

Su relación seria tan inexistente… como el pelo de una rana calva.

― Sí me lo preguntas a mí. ― kiba, volteo el rostro en dirección a su hermana mayor (Tres hermosos perros rodeándola.) levanto una ceja incitándola a proseguir .Internamente. ansioso por saber su opinión ― creo que estas chiflado, loco, demente… elije la qué mas te guste de todas formas será lo mismo. Esto es una total y completa estupidez…

― Pero…

― "No hay peros" ― bufo la mayor, esquivado su mirada como si el suelo fuera de lo mas entretenido. ― Sí te ayudo en esto es porqué eres mi único hermano y te quiero… ― levanto la mirada del suelo y la fijo en aquellos ojos salvajes dignos de su clan, pero de los que ella carecía. ― No hay motivo mas grande ― se relajo ― Sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo. Aunque, sea una completa locura… y, bla Bla bla… no hagas que me ponga cursi o te pateare el trasero, ototo ― lo señalo con el dedo amenazante, la joven y hermosa veterinaria.

Kiba, extrañado. No por sus palabras, las cuales lo conmovieron. Sí no mas bien por su vestimenta. Vestía: Como, si fuera a una misión; con el chaleco táctico verde de Konoha, y con unos pantalones azul oscuro."los cuales… su hermana odiaba usar" No hizo ningún comentario, solo le sonrío agradecido sin poder evitar entender un poco; la estupidez de los gemelos HyUga. "amor de hermanos".

― Y, bueno… ¿Piensas acariciar al chico toda la noche como si fuera un "Ekeko de la suerte" o lo devolveremos a la vida?.

― "¿Que?" ― Alzo las cejas confundido y en acto reflejo, viro el rostro hasta sus manos. Sus salvajes ojos dieron con el culpable "su maldita Y JODIDA mano derecha" qué parecía tener vida propia… se hallaba reposando sobre una pálida mejilla qué obviamente no era la suya y, Sus traidor dedo gordo "muy gordo, así le caía ahora" Seguía refregándose en una pequeña caricia, sobre la suave piel del HyUga. Kiba, entre sorprendido y ruborizado, dio un salto hacia atrás, intentando salvarse del fuego que amenazaba con encenderse sobre su rostro.

Hana, rió sonoramente al ver como kiba balbuceaba excusas intangibles y decía desesperado "Qué, accidentalmente olvido quitar la mano una vez lo dejo en el suelo, intentando que no se golpeara la cabeza". sé como no.

― ¿Por que me pediste que viniera aquí? ¿No, seria mejor una cabaña o un lugar alejado de konohan.? ― soltó. sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, solo buscando relajar a su pequeño y tonto, ototo.

― El ánima del ser humano siempre vive en íntimo contacto con la naturaleza, por eso nuestra familia celebra los rituales en los claros entre los árboles. ― se movió en busca de la bolsa ― No se porque te lo digo… se supone que ya lo sabes… ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

― ¡Hai! Sanaro se encargara de eso…

Kiba, se tenso y enseguida puso sus ojos en ella al escuchar el nombrecito "Sanaro".

― ¿Qué el qué? ¿Acaso el sabe… ― lanzo la bolsa al suelo con enfado y se dirigió asta su hermana. ― ¡Maldita sea Hana! ― Mataría a su oneesan…

― No me mires así…

― Acaso, tus compañeros no saben lo que planeas.

― Shino no sabe nada de esto. ― Se defendió.

― Sí pero shino no es tu novio ― Sobo su mejilla algo dudosa para luego fijar sus ojos en su pequeño hermano. ― O al menos eso creo… ― apoyo su dedo meñique en su labio inferior. ― uhm… Ototo… ― Ladeo el rostro. ― Tú no me ocultarías algo así… ¿verdad? ― con un falso mohín en sus labios.

― ¡HANA! ― grito histérico. ― ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre eso?!

― A demás Sanaro es mi lindo kareshi y, confío en el.

― Por confiar se murió un gato, pregúntaselo Akamaru, si no me crees...

― ¡Ya te dije! ― le grito pero al ver a su hermano ceñir el ceño, decidió relajarse. ― Sanaro es mi novio, respétalo. ― Totalmente sonrojada y con una sonrisa que pretendió ser adorable… pero, que con su Ototo no servia y menos cuando nombraba a su novio que le caía como patada al hígado. ― El es tan atento conmigo, todo en el es perfecto ― suspiro enamorada ― El es tan mono… ― Empezó a enumerar mientras se imaginaba a su imponente novio. Cubierto por una luz divina. ― Ese pelo blanco como la nieve y esos ojos verde monte qué parecieran que solo me miran a mi y me hacen sentir que solo nosotros dos existimos en el mundo… y sus labios… ― Suspiro nuevamente. ― Esos lindos y sensuales labios qué son solo míos… ― el gotero en la cabeza de kiba, se iba haciendo cada vez mas grande.. ― Y ese tórax ¡oh Dios! ¡Esos bíceps! y, ese súper trasero… y…

― La baba que babeas…

― ¡hai! ¿Eh?… ― le callo la moneda ―¡Idiota!― Le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza

― ¡auch! ¡Maldita bruta!

― Eso te pasa por cortarme la inspiración… Bueno. Tuve que decirle, el sabe cuando tramo algo… ― se sonrojo, y sonrío ― Ya lo entenderás cuando te enamores…

― Para estar tan "estupidamente" tonto como tu… Na! Gracias. prefiero, que el diablo me lleve antes.

― Eso dices ahora…

―Y lo repetiré toda la vida. ― Decía mientras acomodaba el cuerpo de Neji. Estiro sus brazos a cada lado y sus piernas alejándolas bastante una de la otra. Formando, las cinco puntas de una estrella. ― porque mejor no me ayudas y dejas de soltar babosadas.

― Ok. Si sabes lo que estas por hacer… ¿verdad? ― No supo en que momento se movió hacia él.

Kiba, sintió qué realmente se había descuidado. Eso fue tonto de su parte. Pudo no ser su hermana, ella sujeto su quijada con su mano derecha e inspecciono su rostro buscando respuestas.

― Acaso… ¿Sabes, algo sobre la ley del karma? Dime qué has estado haciendo tu tarea, pequeñín.

Se alejo de ella y contesto sin mirarla. ― Conozco a fondo la Ley del Karma ― dijo algo ofendido. ― y sé que el destino de todo ser humano es el resultado del Karma de sus vidas pasadas. Según dicen los Vieej… ― se aclaro la garganta. ― "antiguos" de nuestro clan; Qué si el ser humano obra mal, puede involucionar, regresa hasta convertirse en animal nuevamente.

― Eso es verdad, pero… Solo se sabe qué todo ser humano perverso retrocede hasta el estado animal. Muchas veces puede reencarnarse en animal; pero entonces se convierte, se transforma en un animal dentro del Plano Astral. ― Eso solo le recordó a Naruto y su habitante interno el zorro de nueve colas. Como no saberlo. Hana toco el hombro de su ototo para regresarlo de sus pensamientos ― ¿Qué te hace pensar que con este chico funcionara.?

― Pueden existir, otros casos en que el alma purísima de un santo se reencarne en alguna especie de animal para ayudarla y elevarla a un nivel superior de Conciencia.

"Un momento" . Consideraba, a Neji un alma Purísima… o estaba completamente loco… o quizás el HyUga era la excepción a la regla.

― No me expliques esas tonterías, me da sueño. ― Kiba, revoleo los ojos fastidiado con su hermana. ― Los Inuzuca conocemos a fondo la Ley de Reencarnación, así como las leyes que rigen la evolución de todas las especies vivientes. Nosotros sabemos que el Karma es la Ley de Causa y Efecto. Nosotross comprenden que todo lo que vive está sometido al Karma. ― Movió sus manos a cada palabra, restándole importancia. ―Solo quería saber si hiciste tu tarea. ―Sonrío sabiendo como su hermano quería golpearla.― Además… si le dije a Sanaro, fue por que es importante ser tres y no dos. Kiba, usaremos mucho chackra y la mayoria del tiempo tu alma se ausentara de tu cuerpo mientras que yo necesitare mantenerte de manera terrenal con mi chackra y el de Sanaro…

Kiba, suspiro. ― Tienes razón. ― sobo su frente algo cansado. ― Lo siento…

Kiba, volvió a tomar la bolsa entre sus manos y, saco cuatro pequeñas rocas de la bolsa. Pero, estás no eran rocas comunes y corrientes, cada una significaba un elemento y cada una contenía chakra. los había colocado en aquella roca.

― ¿Cómo conseguiste llenar las rocas? ― las señalo. Todas brillaban. De marrón, azul, verde y rojo.

― Eso no importa ahora…

Las fue colocando. Una en cada brazo y pie.

Tierra (土 Tsuchi?): Esta naturaleza del chakra permite el uso del Doton (土遁 Elemento tierra?). poseía esta naturaleza, su amiga; Ino Yamanaka.

Agua (水 Mizu?): Esta naturaleza del chakra permite el uso del Suiton (水遁 Elemento agua?). La Usuaria conocida de esta naturaleza era la mujer a la que amaba, Hinata Hyuga…

Fuego (火 Hi?): Esta naturaleza del chakra permite el uso del Katon (火遁 Elemento fuego?). Usuarios conocidos de esta naturaleza era Clan Uchiha. Por eso había robado algo de chakra de Sasuke además de que su mismo chackra contiene el rayo algo que quizás le fuera de utilidad. Por eso esta roca, era especial… tenia pequeñas marcas negras…

Viento (風 Kaze?): Esta naturaleza del chakra permite el uso del Fūton (風遁 Elemento viento?). Usuarios conocidos de esta naturaleza son: Neji Hyūga. Pero neji no podía ayudarle. Ahora, Naruto Uzumaki fue su única opción posible y cercana

El ser uno de los ayudantes de Tsunade, le permitió tener acceso hasta la bóveda de chakras.

Otro delito mas… por el cual ser juzgado. Si lo atrapaban.

Valía tanto la vida del hyuga para arriesgarse asi… por un extraño.

¿Por quien lo hacia… por Hinata, o por el primo de esta…?

―Debes encontrar su alma y reinstalarla en su cuerpo pero para fijar su alma deberás pedir ayuda a un dios animal que sea su protector y guia. ´¿Podrás encontrarlo?.

* * *

Eso solo lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.

¡Muchas gracias! por los reviews y favoritos me pone muy contenta que lean esta historia.

Respuesta: Si. pienso poner a Naruto y sasuke... quienes tendrán su royo. pero no diré mas ahhhhhh soy muy boca floja. por cierto... acá entre noss; pequeño secret... el próximo cap... contendra sasu/naru shuuuuuuuuuuu! no lo divulguen xd

JennKurosakiUchiha, alfredo, lala y sakura1402 ¡gracias por leer! espero no decepcionarlos. :D ¡Eso va para todo el que lea!


End file.
